


The Adventures of the Golden Swallow and the Malicious Mind

by heir2slytherin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Super Villain Louis, Superhero Harry, side Ziam, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Everyone grows up being taught about heroes and villains. They’re taught that the world is black and white. Heroes are the ultimate good, and villains are the ultimate evil. It’s easy. It’s concrete. You can bet your life on it.Now, most people wouldn’t think that the kindest hero and the evilest villain in town are both seventeen year old boys. Maybe people would be right to assume that. Actually, they’re definitely right not to believe that as nobody should see in such absolutes.That does not change the fact that there was a town home to five teenage boys who all had super powers, and they used said powers for good and evil.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 8





	The Adventures of the Golden Swallow and the Malicious Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been playing around with the idea of a Larry Superhero Au, and I'm really excited about what I've written so far. I'm not sure if the chapters will have an update schedule, but I will try to get new ones out as soon as I can. I really hope that you guys enjoy it!

“We really need to stop meeting like this,” the Golden Swallow stated, landing in the middle of the Mind Cave. Twenty feet in front of him was his arch enemy, Malicious Mind. “It’s almost like you’re doing it on purpose.”

“Trust me, blow job, I would much rather you not interrupt my plans for world domination every single time,” Malicious Mind countered. 

“The blowjob jokes are barely funny anymore!” The Golden Swallow’s sidekick, the Flicker, yelled as he ran past Malicious Mind and swiftly knocked him on his ass. 

“I think that you think they’re incredibly funny actually, fast boy,” Malicious Mind stated, getting to his feet. “I’m a mind reader, remember? Even though I can’t read our pal Yellow Spitter’s mind, it doesn’t mean I can’t hear all of your thoughts.”

“Not that he thinks much, right, MM?” one of Malicious Mind’s goons, Midnight, asked. Malicious mind and the other goon, Dusk, both glared at him. 

“As much as I love the banter, I’m really only here to stop you from tapping into the mind’s of all the citizens in town,” the Golden Swallow announced in a very hero-like voice. It was so heroic that his enemy had to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Your attempts to stop me are what’s funny,” he responded. He walked over to his computer and maps and general villain equipment and pressed a few buttons, only paying attention to it and not looking at the man standing in the middle of his lair. 

“Tell me, BJ, what’s the endgame here? You and your little friend come here. We have our little fights. Everyone gets in some good licks, even though that is your speciality, of course. I say I’ll stop the specific evil plan you came to stop. The pattern repeats in a few days. How long is it going to last? Eventually, you’re not going to be able to stop me. My mind control will work on you one day.”

“Doubtful,” the hero responded arrogantly. “Either way, I’m never going to stop fighting you. As long as you’re doing evil things, I will fly to you to put an end to it.”

“Aw, sweetheart, sounds like you’ve got a bit of a crush,” Malicious Mind drawled, turning just in time to see the Golden Swallow roll his eyes behind his mask. 

Just like every other time the groups got together, the Golden Swallow and Malicious Mind had their little banter while the Flicker fought the goons. They never paid the other group mind. They had a very good thing going here. However, occasionally, the two groups would fight or have combined banter.

“Boys, please, you’re going to get blood on the floor,” Malicious Mind chastised as the Flicker speed ran back and forth between Midnight and Dusk, punching them as he passed. “Why must your little sidekick always resort to physical violence?”

“He’s Irish,” the Golden Swallow stated, causing his sidekick to stop running and glare at him. That gave Midnight just enough time to get him in a chokehold.

“Can we call it a day yet?” Dusk asked, doubling over. He looked up at his boss for a moment. “Before you tell me to suck it up, you’re not the one who gets their ass beaten every day.”

“Hey, the only person who sucks it up is BJ,” Malicious Mind informed. Nobody laughed, and he knew it was enough for the day. “Fine, fine. I won’t make all the banker’s in the city give their money to me today. I’ll try again tomorrow. Yada, yada, yada. You know the drill.”

“Maybe just don’t try again tomorrow,” the Golden Swallow offered. “It would save your guys a lot of pain.”

“They’ll survive.”

“Easy for you to say,” both goons groaned at once. 

“Anyway, Head Man, fly off. I’m done with you for the day.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re the ones done with you, but that’s alright,” the Golden Swallow replied, smirking slightly. “Come on, Flick. Our work here is done.”  
...  
Everyone grows up being taught about heroes and villains. They’re taught that the world is black and white. Heroes are the ultimate good, and villains are the ultimate evil. It’s easy. It’s concrete. You can bet your life on it.

However, you grow up and start to learn that maybe the world isn’t that simple. Maybe a person can change, for better or worse. Maybe some of the best people in the world have done some bad things. Maybe some of the most heinous things people did came from good intentions.

With all that being said, everyone has their own definition of hero and villain. Most wouldn’t think that the kindest hero and the evilest villain in town are both seventeen year old boys. Maybe people would be right to assume that. Actually, they’re definitely right not to believe that as nobody should see in such absolutes.

That does not change the fact that there was a town home to five teenage boys who all had super powers, and they used said powers for good and evil. Harry Styles and Niall Horan were the best of friends growing up. They were also incredibly competitive with each other. They would race every single day, constantly trying to beat the other. One day when they were six, Niall reached a speed that was faster than a train and Harry’s feet left the ground. 

Louis Tomlinson grew up with two best friends, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. The three of them would play pranks on each other all day, every day. Zayn would appear out of nowhere to scare the other two, and Liam would know exactly where someone was, almost as though he could see them through the walls. Louis always knew what people were thinking, and he could somehow make everyone do whatever he wished.

Something was very clear to all five boys, nobody besides their best friends could know about their powers. As they all grew up their powers grew stronger. Harry was able to fly around the world in seconds, and Niall could run around the world even faster. Louis was able to see into people’s minds and control them as easily as he could control his own mind. Liam could see through anything, and Zayn could teleport anywhere.

Louis, Liam, and Zayn were always up to hijinks, which weren’t always malicious. Louis knew that he had the most impressive power. He also knew that he could do whatever he wanted to with it. Sure, you could call him evil, but what’s so evil about wanting something and getting it for yourself?

Harry and Niall always wanted to save the day, even before they found out they had superpowers. When they realized that there was someone out there who was trying to take over the world, they knew what needed to be done. They quickly got to work coming up with names and costumes and turning Harry’s basement into a headquarters that they liked to call “The Nest.”

On the other side of town, Louis, Liam, and Zayn designed their own costumes and lair. The Mind Cave was on the top of a mountain that was only accessible by Zayn’s teleportation (in the future, they would come to realize that Harry could also fly there). 

The costumes for all five boys were specific to their appearance and powers. Niall needed something that wouldn’t get in the way as he ran so he wore an orange full body latex suit, which covered his face as well. Harry wore a yellow suit with a red cape and a red eye mask, as his eyes were his most distinguishing feature. 

As for the villains, their costumes were pretty simple. Liam and Zayn wore all black outfits and masks that covered their mouths. Liam smiled too much, and Zayn’s voice was too distinctive. The only way you could tell the two apart in their costumes was by the letters on their fronts, a large M and a large D. Louis also wore black, however the bottom of his face was not his worry. Like Harry, his eyes were what needed to be hidden so he wore a mask that covered his eyes and hair. 

They were the perfect yin and yang. Opposites in every way. It was almost as though Harry and Louis were destined to become enemies. Well, perhaps Louis and Harry weren’t enemies, but the Golden Swallow and Malicious Mind sure as hell were. 

“What do you think he meant when he was talking about the bigger picture?” Harry asked Niall Monday at school. Niall was hurriedly copying Harry’s homework before class started. “Like, he has to have something big going on. What do you think?”

“I think that I told you several times that I don’t have enough time to do homework when we do superhero things on school nights,” Niall replied, flipping the page to continue copying. “I’ve also told you no superhero talk before lunch. It’s too much for my brain.”

“Whatever. I’ll figure it out on my own. You’re just the muscle after all,” Harry said, knowing it would normally cause Niall to yell at him, but it was to no avail.

“I’m not even wasting my time responding to that,” Niall told him, paying him no mind. Harry rolled his eyes and looked away. 

Down the hall, Louis was walking to his first period class as Liam and Zayn grumbled and groaned behind him.

“Can both of you calm down? You barely even took any hits yesterday,” Louis told them.

“It’s not about the amount of hits. It’s about the speed. If he gets you once, you’re in trouble. He’s like a goddamn train,” Zayn explained.

“Yeah, we’re gonna be hurting for days,” Liam agreed, causing Louis to roll his eyes but, he said nothing.

“What? No response?” Zayn asked, as they walked into their classroom. Then, he saw what Louis was looking at. “Oh, never mind. We’ve lost him, Li.”

“Hey, Louis,” Harry greeted as soon as Louis walked into the classroom. Louis grinned at him.

“Hey, Haz. Have a good weekend?”

“Yeah. Niall and I played a new video game. You should come over and try it soon,” Harry replied. “How about you? Do anything fun?”

“I was just locked away with the lovely couple all weekend,” Louis told him, gesturing to Liam and Zayn who were practically eye fucking. “Disgusting aren’t they?”

“I think they’re cute.”

“We are cute,” Zayn agreed with Harry, but he was still looking at Liam. “Louis is just jealous.”

“Harry’s jealous too,” Niall said, not looking up from Harry’s homework. Harry glared at him.

“There seems to be a way to fix their jealousy,” Liam joked, grinning with Zayn. Harry blushed, and Louis’s eyes widened.

“Oh, shut up,” Louis said, pushing Zayn and Liam toward their seats. He turned back to Harry with a smile. “We’re still studying together after school tomorrow, right?”

“Of course,” Harry replied with a grin. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will probably be up on Wednesday.


End file.
